Ron Weasley, Vampire
by caitlinxoxo12
Summary: AU:: Ron Weasley has a secret, he's a vampire. Can he be with the one he loves without her finding out? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

When you have a secret, It's hard to keep it. It's not so bad if it's that you broke you mum's Favorite set of china or if you spit the milk all over the table, but if its a secret that can ruin every chance of being with the one you love then you have to keep it.

I hate not being able to tell anyone what I am. Sometimes I want to climb to the top of the astronomy tower and shout it out and let the whole world know, but I can't. My species is frowned upon, demeaned, and if she ever found out I would probably die. That's the thing though I can't die because I'm already dead. I've been dead since I was born and it's been hard to adapt to the kind of lifestyle I have to live. I take a potion every morning to help me during the day but it doesn't help at all, I just take it to make my mum feel at ease.

When Harry and Hermione come tomorrow I don't know what I'm going to do. Perhaps I can lock myself in my room and claim that I'm sick or something...but that won't work. Hermione would come up and see me regardless of me being 'ill' or not. That's one of the reasons why I'm so in love with her.

Yes I now finally admit it, I Ron Weasley am in love with Hermione Granger. I've been In love with her for two years now, and I want to tell her so bad but she'll never love me back not when she could have someone like Harry or Krum. I can't think of one reason why she would even consider liking me, a monster.

That's what I am, what I'll always be...a Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron slowly got out of bed today, Harry and Hermione were coming today and he was not looking forward to it. Well..he didn't have a problem with Harry, it was Hermione and her stench. Even when they first met she had a different smell form the other girls, their's was...nice but her's was overwhelming that's mainly why he was so nasty to her back then, he wanted to taste her so much but something was stopping him, something that never stopped him before. It was like his whole world revolved around this one girl and so he couldn't bite her.

Ron's thoughts were interupted by his mother shouting from downstairs that Harry and Hermione were here. Shit. Ron made his way downstairs dreading what was about to come. When he got to the kitchen he was pulled into a hug by Harry.

"You alright there mate?" Ron asked, hugging him back.

"I'm fine. You?" He said, pulling away.

"Yeah I'm good." Ron replies.

"Don't I get a hello?" A voice says from behind them.

Ron turned around to see, what he thought, was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Hermione. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, which went down to her knees, white sandles and her hair was as bushy as ever. Ron was speechless.

Hermione walked over to him and hugged him. Ron couldn't move, all he could do was take in Hermione smell. He wanted her so bad. He smiled into her hair and whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She pulled away and said. "You look different." He had in fact looked different from the last time she saw him. His hair grew so now it went over his eyes a bit, he had gotten some mules, Probably from Quiditch. She thought, and he had gotten... paler.

"Well...I'll help you with your trunk." Ron said, rubbing that back of his neck.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks. That would be great." Ron picked up her trunk and walked upstairs, with Hermione behind him.

"So..." Hermione said, when they got up to Ginny's room. "..how's your summer been?"

Ron instantly tensed up. "It's...er...been...ok." He lied. He couldn't tell her that he'd been tearing himself up over the idea of seeing her again. It's not that he doesn't love her, he does. He really, really does, It's just that teenage hormones and the longing of blood doesn't really mix.

"W-where did you go this year?" Ron asked.

"Oh! My parents took me to Paris! It was wonderful! I got to read up on loads of wizard history." Hermione explained, smiling.

Ron smiled. "You and your obsession of history."

"That's one of the things you love about me." she said.

Ron's smile faded as did Hermione's. "A-are you hungry?" Ron asked.

"Staved. You?"  
He licked his lips and stared at her intently. "More than you'll ever know."

Hermione was confused by his statement but brushed it off. "Ok then, lets go downstairs for something to eat." Ron nodded and followed her downstairs.

"I was just about to send a search party for you two!" Mrs Weasley said as she was bringing in plates full of food.

"Oh, sorry Mrs Weasley we were just talking." Hermione said, taking her seat beside Ron.

"Yeah I bet's that all you were doing up there." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Fred! George! How many times have I told you to leave poor Hermione alone!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley, they were only messing around." Hermione reassured her.

It had been 15 minuets since diner started and all Ron ate was a bit of chicken. Hermione looked over and saw him staring at his plate with great interest.

She placed her hand on his arm and the whole room went silent. "Ron...are you ok? You barley ate anything."

Ron slowly turned to face her and forced a smile."I'm fine..." Then he got up and left for his room.

Once there he fell to his bed and rubbed his face roughly with his hands. Why did she have to make it so difficult? Does she have any idea how hard it is not to take her? She just comes here in that short fucking dress and having her hair behind her back so her neck isn't covered. She smelt better than the last time he saw her, that's for sure. Then when she touched him, he thought he was going to lose it but no. He had to keep his cool, he had to play it safe. Just one more year and he'll never see her again.

One more year and he'll have no reason to exist...


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before everyone went back to Hogwarts and they were all glad to go back. Ron and Harry were in Ron's bedroom packing their trunks and talking while Hermione was in the garden reading.

"So who do you like then?" Harry asked, putting his already folded t-shirt in his trunk.

"N-no one." Ron replied. He wasn't lying really. The feeling he felt for Hermione was way beyond some crush. It was proper love.

"Really? Not even a certain bushy haired girl, who is sitting in the garden reading a book?" Harry asked smirking.

"I don't like anyone Harry." Ron said getting a little annoyed with Harry's questioning.

Harry held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, Just asking."

"Yeah, well stop." Ron said slamming his trunk shut. "I think I'm going to leave it for later." He added before he left the room.

Hermione was sitting on a blanket while reading Hogwarts a History. She was thinking about the conversation she had with Ginny the night before.

_She was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling and sighing. Why did he have to be so difficult Why couldn't he understand? She had gave him more than enough hints. Hadn't she?_

_"Okay, what's up?" Ginny asked, sitting up._

_"It's just that...do you ever think he'll get the message?"_

_"Don't answer my question with a question Hermione. What's the matter?"_

_"Ron" She simply said._

_"You know if you tell him how you feel, he might feel the same way." Ginny suggested._

_Hermione laughed. "And what? Lose my best friend because he doesn't feel the same way? No thank you."_

_"Hermione trust me. As one of your best friends. He loves you, he loves you more than anything on this earth."_

_"Then why hasn't he said anything me to me?"_

_"The same reason you won't. Rejection."_

_"But I wouldn't reject him!" Hermione exclaimed._

_Ginny had to suppress an eye roll. "I know you wouldn't but he doesn't. Just talk to him tomorrow. Please."_

_"Fine. I'll talk to him."_

And Hermione was planning to do just that...when she had the chance. She was just so scared. I mean come on! Why would Ron Weasley be even remotely interested in me? She thought sadly. She picked up her book and stood up and was about to turn around and go back inside when she heard someone say.

"Leaving already?" Ron asked.

She smiled and turned around to face him. "I was bored with the lack of company so I thought I could go inside and see what you were up to."

"Well I fancy a lie in the sunshine. Would you care to join me?" He asked, lying on the blanket that was already placed out. Ron didn't know what he was doing. His mind kept telling him to leave but his gut was telling him to stay, and being him, he listen to his gut.

Hermione sat down next to him and looked up at the clouds, which were forming random shapes. Okay you can do it Hermione just ask him. She took a deep breath.

"Ron? Have you ever been in...love?" She asked nervously.

To say Ron was taken back was a huge understatement. "Er...yeah...I have-I mean I am."

Her heart sunk to her stomach. She felt like crying. He's in love! Probably someone like Lavender or Padma. "Oh." Was all she said in return.

"W-why? Are you?" He asked.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah."

"D-do I-I know him?" Ron asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I think you know him better than anybody else." She said smiling slightly.

_What does she m-Harry. It had to be fucking Harry!_ "Yeah but...he's with Ginny so...I don't know where that leaves you but..." He trailed off.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You're talking about Harry aren't you?"

"Harry?! God no! I'm talking about You!" She instantly put a hand over her mouth.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "M-m-me? You l-love me?"

Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes and she began to pick at the grass. "Yes, but it doesn't matter," The tears bean to freely make there way down her face. "because you probably don't feel the same way and I've just gone and ruined our friendship" Now she was crying into her hands.

"Hey, you didn't ruin our friendship," he place his arm around her and, with great strength, kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

She looked up at him. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Hermione Granger, I have loved you since before I knew what love felt like. You're my everything, you're the reason I get up in the morning, the reason why I breath, without you I'm nothing."

"I love you too, so much." She cried before hugging him.

After 5 minuets of hugging Hermione pulls back and looks into his eyes, and then leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Ron doesn't even move, scared that if he does he might do something that he'll regret so he pulls back and looks at a confused Hermione.

"I can't do this." He said.

"Do-do what? Kiss me?" She asks a little hurt.

"It's not just that, I can't be with you."

She narrows her eyes. "Is this some kind of sick joke or something? One minuet I'm you're everything then the next you can't be with me? Well?"

"It's... complicated."

"Complicated? That's your excuse? What is it really? Am I not pretty enough?" She questioned.

"No! You're beautiful!"

Tears, again, started to form in her eyes. "Then why not?"

Ron gripped his hair firmly. "You won't understand!" He said.

"How do you know that?! You haven't even told me what the problem is!" Ron didn't say anything in return.

"You know what? Forget it, just forget it." She said, standing up and turning to go inside.

Ron suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Hermione...don't. Please."

"Piss off." She said before taking her wrist back and walking into the house.

Ron stared at the spot where she was just standing and grit his teeth. _Well done, you've just ruined any chance of being with her._

Faster than you could say Hogwarts Ron ran to the house, up the stairs and made it to the roof, where he sat and finally let tears fall down his face.

Around about half an hour later Mrs Weasley called everyone down for diner. Hermione slowly made her way down stairs. When she got to the table everyone was staring at her, tear ridden face. _I hope to god that they didn't hear anything._ She thought.

"Hermione dear would you go upstairs and see where Ron is?" Mrs Weasley asked.

At the sound of Ron's name Hermione flinched. "I'll do it mum. " Ginny said, saving her friend.

Mrs Weasley smiled."Thank you deary."

Ginny ran upstairs to the roof, knowing that Ron would be there. But when she got there the sight she saw shocked her. Ron was sat with his knees up to his chest sobbing his heart out. Ron never was one for crying, even as a little kid when he broke his leg climbing a tree he didn't cry.

"Ron? It's time for diner." Ginny whispered, walking over to him.

Ron shook his head. "I fucked everything up Gin."

"Tell me.."

"I-I told her..."

"You TOLD her!? W-why w-what did she..."

"No not that! I told her I loved her but that we can't be together " he admitted Out of his whole family Ginny was the one he came to if he had a problem. She would always listen and never make fun of him.

"Ron...she loves you too." She told him.

"She told me."

"Just tell her. She was in a right state in my room, crying her eyes out."

"Oh great! First I break her heart then I make her cry! I'm such a dick!"

"Yeah you are." Ginny said sitting next to him.

"I kno-hey what?!" He said.

"Your a dick for not knowing that Hermione won't care what you are, she loves you for you. Hell, she love you even if you were a death-eater That must count for something!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not willing to take the chance. I might hurt her. "

Ginny sighed. There was no way of changing his mind. "Don't tell me this, tell her." She got up. "I'm going to diner. Are you coming or not?" She added.

"Tell mum I'm not hungry." Ginny said nothing and left.

What was he going to do? Tell her? How could he? She deserved someone who could give her a life, not take her's away. How was he going to face her tomorrow?...


	4. Chapter 4

When Ron woke up he was dreading to go downstairs. That's where Hermione was. What would he do? Would he act like everything was normal and say hello to her or would he stay silent and sit next to Harry? WHY?! Why did he have to be in love? Why did he have to be a monster?! No one else from his family were vampires, just him. You see, a curse was placed on his family about 200 years ago, the seventh son of the sixth was curse to walk the earth for all eternity as a vampire. Now considering that no one in his family had had 7 children nobody else was a vampire, only him. That's why his mum and dad wanted a girl so bad after Fred and Gorge, the didn't want a child to have to live that kind of life.

Ron slowly made his way down the stairs. With each step he felt even more ill. He made his way into the kitchen and all eyes were on him. Shit. This is going to be a long day. He thought as he walked over to the table, where he sat next to Harry.

"Aw, what's wrong with little Ronnie's face this morning?" Fred teased.

Ron kept his eyes on his empty plate. "Shut the bloody hell up Fred." He said.

"Ron...what's the matter?" Harry asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ron glance at Hermione, who noticed him looking at her and swiftly turned away. "Nothing. I'm fine." He got up. "You know, I'm not really that hungry. I think I'll go and finish packing." he added getting up and leaving the room.

About half an hour later Mrs Weasley called Ron downstairs shouting that it was time for them to go to the train station. Okay...time to face the music...again. He thought. He levitated his trunk downstairs and followed it. On his way downstairs he passed Ginny's room and saw the the door was slightly open, so he decided to take a peak. He saw Ginny and Hermione talking in hushed tones.

"Talk to him." Ginny told her.

"I can't! He made it perfectly clear last night that he didn't want to be with me!"

"Hermione, he was up on the roof last night, crying."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "And? I was in here crying."

"You don't understand Hermione. Ron has never, in his whole life shed a single tear. But last night I saw him crying his eyes out and saying that he was a dickhead!"

Hermione looked almost guilty. "Just please will you just talk to him, please." Ginny begged

"Fine...I guess I could talk to him.." Ron had the biggest smile on his face, but then remembered that he was supposed to be down stairs and so dashed down three sets of stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"Where were you Ronald!?" Mrs Weasley nearly shouted.

"I was...upstairs...doing something..." Ron said.

"I called you four times!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I was talking to him and lost track of the time" Hermione said coming up from behind him.

"Oh. That's alright dear." She said, giving Ron a slight glare and walking away.

"T-thanks Hermione." Ron says, smiling at her.

"It's ok. Um...listen..I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday I was just.." She pauses. "...can we be friends again?" She asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hermione smiled and hugged him., her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. "Thank you." She whispers and Ron's heart feels like it's about to explode.

The first thing they saw when they got to the platform was the Hogwarts Express, puffing out smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children off to the train. Mrs Weasley kissed all her children including Harry and Hermione. "Oh do be careful this year dears. No getting into trouble." She said giving Ginny another hug.

"Mum we'll be fine. We promise." Ron said rolling his eyes slightly.

Mrs Weasley let go of Ginny, stood back and the four teens got on the train. Once there, Ron threw open a compartment door and stood back to let the others in. Harry sat near the window, next to Ginny and Ron sat next to Hermione.

Not long after they had gotten on the train Harry and Ginny started to kiss and whisper things in each others ears and Ron had had enough. Wasn't it bad enough that all he wanted to do was take Hermione right there in the compartment and Harry and Ginny's gushy behaveour was NOT helping one bit.

"Can you two please get a room?" Hermione asked them, snapping Ron out of his thoughts .

Harry and Ginny pulled out of a snog to look at them. "Okay Hermione, we'll take this somewhere else. Come on Harry." Ginny said taking Harry's hand and pulling him up, before they left thought Ginny gave Hermione a Talk-to-him-now look and then they left holding hands.

"Thank god!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought we were going have to sit here and watch them be gushy all the way to Hogwarts!"

"Well you didn't seem to mind." Ron said.

"Yes, well...I...oh shut up Ron!" Ron laughed.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple." Draco Malfoy sneered from the doorway.

"If you know what's good for you piss off Malfoy." Ron said glaring at him.

Draco just ignored him and turned to Hermione. "Well Granger." He looked her up and down. "I must say you are looking good, even though you are a mudblo-" Draco didn't finish his sentence because Ron had jumped up from his seat and started to punch Draco.

"RON! Don't!" Hermione screamed, pulling Ron off Malfoy. "H-he's not worth it. Okay?" Hermione told him.

Ron took a deep breath and pulled Draco up by his collar "If you ever, and I mean EVER call Hermione that again I will rip every single lim from you're body. Got that?" He just nodded in respond and Ron let him go, Draco ran straight away. Ron had never been so angry. He wanted to go and find Draco and kill him. He was breathing heavy and Hermione was crying.

When Ron saw this he pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay. He won't call you ever again."

"I-It's not that Ron. I-I've never seen you so angry. I actually thought that you were going to kill him." She sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sorry I just lost it. I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said, stroking her hair. Not even me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. My life at the moment has been hectic! **

It had been two weeks since Ron beat up Malfoy and he was trying his best, for Hermione sake, to be more calm. Naturally it was going to be hard, vampire's have a extremely difficult task of keeping their anger in check Even as a little boy Ron could not always control his anger. But he had to this, not for himself but for Hermione. Hell, if Hermione asked him to go and kill Malfoy he would, just to make her happy.  
They were sat next to each other in History of Magic and Hermione was in deep thought. She was thinking about how angry Ron had gotten over Malfoy. He had been teasing her since day one and Ron had never ever lost his temper like that before. It scared her but she couldn't help wonder if that's why they couldn't be together...because of his temper...

He leaned over to her. "What's the matter 'Mione?" He asked.

Hermione turned her head to face him and their faces were now close. "N-nothing." she said breathing slightly heavily.

He placed his hand over hers. "Are you sure?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, which were normally blue but today were a fiery red. "Y-your eyes have c-changed color." She told him.

Ron quickly sat up straight, taking his hand away from hers. "It's nothing...er...it just...contacts." He stood up and left the lesson, not that the teacher noticed.

What on earth was that about? She thought. What did she say to offended him? She noticed Harry looking strangely at her. "Do you know what all that was about?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. All I said was that his eyes were Red and not blue."

"Wait? Red eyes? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, he said that he was wearing contacts but he doesn't know anything about muggle things."

Harry shrugged and went back to working, but for some reason Hermione could not. She was still thinking about Ron's eyes, strange behaviour and his outrageous temper. I'm sure I've read something about this before... Before she knew it class was over and she didn't wait for Harry so they could go to their next class, she raced up to the seventh floor, knowing that Ron would be up in his dorm; He always was if he was upset or angry.

Once in Gryffindor tower she ran as fast as her small legs would carry her up to the boys dorm only to be stopped by Nevile.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Hermione." He warned her.

"Why? Is Ron okay?!" she asked, alarmed.

"Oh..Ron's fine...I guess. He's just a bit pissed off at the moment. He nearly ripped my head of when I asked him if he was okay."

"Oh...well I don't think he'll 'try to rip my head off'." Nevile merely gave her a week smile and walked away.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the boys dorm. What she saw shocked her; Ron was sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders were shaking. He was crying. Hermione rushed over to him and keeled in front of him.

"Ron? Are you okay?" she asked taking his hands in hers, she noticed that they were ice cold.

He looked up at her and she gasped when she saw that his still red eyes were filled with tears. "Yeah." He wiped his eyes. "I'm fine. Why aren't you in class?"

"It won't kill me to miss one class anyway, I can always catch up later."

"Why are you here?" He asked, not looking at her.

Hermione was taken back by his tone. "I just wanted to see if you were ok." He said nothing. "I mean...you stormed out of History of Magic because of what I said and I wanted to know if I offended you in some way."

"Just leave me alone Hermione."

Hermione felt hurt. She had come up here and_ missed a lesson_ to see if he was okay and he was being rude to her. "Well...I just..." Hermione couldn't help asking what was on her mind. "Why are you so angry?" She asked.

"Why? A-Are you scared of me?" He asked, his voice was once again soft.

She decided it would be best not to lie and tell him the truth. "I'm not scared of you I'm scared of what you could do..."

Ron laughed, it was a cruel laugh. "You think I could hurt you? I would never ever hurt the woman I love."

"You l-love me?" she asked.

"I already told you I did! I do love you! More than anything!" He exclaimed.

"Then why can't we be together?!"

"You won't un-"

"Don't you dare say I won't understand!" She shouted. "You don't know that!" She took his hands. "Please tell me Ron!"

Ron sighed and stood up leaving Hermione kneeling on the floor, her tears running down her face. Before he opened the door he turned to face her and said. "Go to the library and read Fantastic Beast and where to Find them, chapter 27. Read that then we'll talk and then you'll understand." Then he left.

* * *

Hermione rushed down to the library as soon as Ron had left. She knew she was missing lessons but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She was going to find out what Ron's big secret was! Though she didn't know why she had to look in this particular book. What was it? She ran to the very back of the library, knowing that the book would be there. When she found it she was ecstatic but also nervous. What if it was something bad? She took a deep breath and opened the book to chapter 27 and began to read.

"Oh...my...god..." She whispered. _This can't be right...it can't be. _But if she put all the evidence together she would find that it was most definitely true. He was skin was pale white and ice cold, his eyes changed colour, his anger was sometimes out of control, he...always looked at her neck...it was true...Ron was a vampire...

**She finally figured it out! YAY! Anyway Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. _How could he be a vampire? Why didn't he tell us? Is he the only one in his family that is? _All these questions were running though Hermione's head. She was breathing heavily, "This can't be..." She told herself. She didn't want to believe it but it all made sense now, the looks he would give her, the remarks he would make, the way he was always resentful to hug her. She wanted to cry, not for herself, but for Ron who has to live every day of his life keeping a secret like this."I have to find him.." She picked up the book and put it in her bag before racing off to find Ron. She went down to the Quiditch Pitch first, but no luck, she went to the great hall, no luck, she looked in all the places she could think of with no luck. Sighing she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. On her way there she decided to read the book which was in her bag, fulling engrossed in her book she walked straight into the person she had been previously looking for. Ron.

Hermione looked up to see fiery red eyes staring down at her. "Ron..." She breathed.

Ron said nothing but stared at the book which was now near his feet. "So I take it you read it." He said, with no emotion in his voice.

Hermione grabbed the book and stood up. "Yes, I read it." Ron turned around and started to walk in the direction of the Astronomy tower. Hermione stood there shocked but more confused than anything. She decided to follow him. She wanted answers and she was going to get them, one way or another.

Once at the astronomy tower she saw that Ron was stood leaning against a wall looking out of a window. Hermione slowly and quietly walked toward him and touched his should gently. "Why didn't you tell us? Me?" She asked.

Ron shrugged her hand off and turned to face her. His face was stony and cold. "You think I didn't want to?" His voice was harsh. "Do you know how hard it is not to tell someone about what I really am? Do you think it's easy to walk around here every day pretending to be something I'm not?" He turned to face the floor. "You don't know how much I wanted to tell you. It's kills me not to say anything,"

"You could have told me, I wouldn't have thought of you any less. I don't care what you are, I care who you are. You being a vampire...it makes no difference to me, I still love you." Hermione said placing her hand on Ron's ice cold face, flinching slightly at how cold his face was.

Ron sighed and took the hand which was on his face in his hand. "Hermione...you don't know what I'm capable of...I could hurt you..."

"No you couldn't Ron." She cut in.

"Yes I could. You don't know how good you smell, how badly I've wanted you since the moment you came into that compartment if we get to close I might lose the control I have and-"

"Ron, if you wanted to hurt me you would have already. I trust you, with my life. I understand that you're scared but you have to take chances, even if that means putting me in danger."

He slowly nodded and Hermione smiled at him. "I love you Hermione Granger, more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Ron Weasley." She told him. Ron took her face between his hands and hesitated. _ Am I strong enough for this? What if I hurt her? _He pushed those thoughts out of his head and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione practically melted into him, opening her mouth and letting him taste her. After a while they both pulled away and Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's. "Wow..." He breathed.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah...wow. That was some first kiss..."

Ron pulled back to look at her. "That was you're first kiss? But I thought that you and Krum.."

Hermione frowned. "What? I've told you before, Victor and I are just friends. Anyway I didn't want my first kiss to be with someone I hardly knew, I wanted it with you."

"You're right, as usual. I'm sorry." He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "So does this mean that we're together now?" He asked feeling a little stupid.

"Yes Ron, we're together now." Then she sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hermione and Ron got together and Ron was feeling better than he had ever felt before. He couldn't believe that she didn't care what he was, that she was perfectly comfortable around him, it was like she forgot that he was a monster and that he was a human. He was on his way to Transfiguration, today he was by himself. He had just come back from the Forbidden Forest, that's where he would hunt. He wasn't the average vampire, most would drink human blood but since he was from a human family and he was around them every day he lives off the blood of animals. The only person who knew about this other than his family was Hermione, yet again the only person who knew about him being a vampire was Hermione. Not even Harry knew. It's not that he didn't trust him it was just that he was worried about how he would react. Harry could be a little temperamental about change, and Ron didn't blame him but he really didn't want to lose him as a friend.

As soon as he stepped into the class his eyes darted straight to the bush of hair that was sat in the middle of the class. He smiled and walked over to her, when her reached her he tapped on her shoulder and she spun around to face him. Once she saw his now blue eyes her face broke into a smile, deciding to push his luck a bit he bent down and gave her a peck on the lips, knowing that she didn't like him kissing her in public. "Hey beautiful." He said.

Hermione tried to frown but couldn't manage it with the smile that he was giving her. Eventually she gave up and gave him another smile. "Hey yourself." She replied. Halfway through class Ron found himself looking at Hermione's hand, he had no idea why he was staring at it but he had the greatest urge to hold it. So he slipped his hand over hers and pulled it under the table and place them both on his knee and then began to stroke the back of it with his thumb.

The rest of that day seemed to go all to slow for Ron. After Transfiguration he had Herbology, sadly without Hermione and then double charms, this time with her. Then she went to the library to study and Ron and Harry went to the common room to have a game of chess.

"So..." Harry began. "You and Hermione seemed cosy in class today.." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing..it's just I never would have thought that..you would ever grow the balls to actually ask her out." Harry admitted.

"Yeah well I did." Ron said. He was a little uncomfortable because Harry didn't know how they really got together. "Er..I'm a little tired..can we finish this game later?" Ron got up and ran up stairs before Harry could even open his mouth.

10 minutes later Hermione came into the common room with a bag filled with books on her back. "Harry have you seen Ron?" She asked.

Harry turned to face her. "Yeah he went upstairs about 10 minutes ago."

"Okay thanks." And before Harry could say anything else Hermione raced upstairs.

When she got to the boys dorm she saw that the door was wide open so she quietly walked in to find that Ron was spread out across his bed with his eyes closed so she tip-toed over to him and whispered. "Ron? Are you awake?"

Ron's eyes shot open and he sat straight up. "I am now." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips. Ron had gotten better at control so that he and Hermione could act more like a couple. The kiss was soft and slow for a few moments, but quickly grew in intensity. "I love you, Hermione," he breathed, his voice was hoarse. Then his lips were on her again before she could reply, feverishly kissing her and pulling her closer to him. She lightly trailed her hands up his chest, one lingering there while the other locked around his neck. He then broke away from her lips to trail hot kisses along her jaw line, down her throat, across her collarbone. Hermione furtively sought to find the words she had meant to say before his second kiss, and it took a few moments to gather them together. "I love you too, Ron, so much" She whispered, pressing soft kisses along his cheek and jaw. Her hands then began to pull at his shirt and he pulled away.

"Hermione, we have to stop." He said sitting up.

Hermione knew he was right and opened her mouth to agree with him but instead she said, "Why?"

"B-Because if we keep going I'll want to keep going and I might not be able to stop." His face was beginning to go red.

Hermione nodded. "But what if I want to keep going?" She asked.

"Don't say that. I could really hurt you."

"What if you were to change me?" She suggested.

Ron was more than taken back. "You mean as in make you a vampire?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." She took his hand.

Ron just shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about 'Mione."

"Yes I do! I want to be with you! Forever!" She now had tears in her eyes.

"No, I couldn't let you throw your whole life away like that."

"Ron, my life would be worthless if you weren't in it." Ron didn't say anything to that. How could he? So he just held her while she sobbed for him and her and them as a whole.

**I am SOOO sorry for the long wait! **


	7. Chapter 7

It had been weeks since Hermione suggested that he turn her into a vampire but Ron could not wrap his head around the idea. Why would anyone want the life he had? Hermione had so much to live for and she wanted to give it all up to be with Ron. He was torn, he wanted to be with her forever but on the other hand he didn't want her to become a monster. But what if she was sure that she wanted this, what if she was sure that she loved him enough to be with him forever..

"Ron..." A soft voice breathed. He knew who it was almost insanely, he turned around to face her. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face pale, her hair messy and she had big bags underneath her eyes. Obviously she hadn't got a goodnight's sleep in days. "Can I s-sleep with you?" She asked, nervously. _Is she scared of me?_

"You don't need to ask, baby. Come on." He gave her a soft smile which she returned. She slowly and quietly walked over to his bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. He had missed being this close with her. He pulled her head underneath his chin and listened to her slow breathing. He then kissed her head and whispered, "I love you so much 'Mione, I have loved you for so long it's unbelievable and I'll never stop loving you, ever." He smiled when he felt her place one kiss on his chest, "I love you too, Always and forever." He lay there stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

It was around 6:30 when Ron felt Hermione trying to move his arm. "You do know that vampires don't sleep, don't you?"

"I-I wasn't trying to..I-I just.." She stuttered, looking at the bed sheets. "Well...I have to go.." She slipped out from beneath his sheet and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, confused at her behaviour.

"Back to my room before anyone notices that I'm not there." She said.

"Hermione, no one ever get's up this early on a Saturday, come back to bed." A heavy silence followed his words.

Hermione nodded and walked back over to Ron's bed and got under the sheets, where it was warm. She adverted her eyes to anywhere away from him.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, his voice much softer and much more sad than it had been moments ago. His tone was heartbreaking, and she actually shivered at the emotion behind his words. Ron had mistaken her shivering and thought it was related to temperature, and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm. There was a slight tingle from where he touched her and she could help but smile at this.

"Baby, please look at me." He begged her. She wanted to cry at his tone. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes. "What ever I did...I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything Ron."

"I must have, why else would you avoid me for two weeks?" He asked.

"I did that because I felt bad for trying to pressure you into changing me." She looked down, she felt ashamed of herself.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore..." He admitted.

"Don't be silly Ron, that's the reason I wanted you to change me in the first place, so I can be with you...for as long as you want me." She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand.

"I'll always want you, even when your old and grey." He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you." She simply said.

"I love you too." He lifted a hand to run along her waist, and she swallowed thickly at the feel of his cool fingers slipping over the silk she was already sweating he sighed, a sigh that became a growl as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her stomach before he whispered _"__My love." _He reached up and tucked a finger under the silk at her shoulder, letting the robe fall.

"God you're beautiful" Ron told her as he put his hands on her hips. Her cheeks became bright red. His lips gently touched her stomach again. She ran her fingers through his hair. Every time his eyes looked at her, her heart would skip a beat.

"Ron..." She moaned which made him smile. "Ro...Ron..." Ron pulled away and just looked at her.

Without saying anything, he started to take off his t-shirt. She straddled his lap. Her lips wanted to touch every part of his body. She kissed his chest then worked up to his neck. He kept his hands on her waist, just watching and enjoying her kisses. She heard him moan her name "Hermione..."

Their lips found each other with so much passion.

"Ron..Ron... Make love to me now," She begged.

His lips came crashing down on her lips. She gripped her hands on his shoulders, trying to push her body into his body. She needed to catch her breath but she didn't want to stop. So she kept her lips on his. Ron pulled away, knowing she needed air but he let his lips and tongue roam her neck. Ron let out a deep breath then took off his own pants. She laughed at him. He didn't have much patience. He smiled as he ran his lips up and down her thigh. She didn't even realize my panties were off. As his lips went more up her leg, she moaned. She pulled Ron's face to my face.

"I love you," the words escape from her mouth.

"I love you, 'Mione".

It was time. They kept our eyes on each other. His hands were on her back and her hands were rested on his shoulders. Ron gently pushed himself into her. She gasped to her own surprise but she smiled so he wouldn't get worried. He started slow. Rocking back and forth, she could feel the pleasure in her body about to explode.

"M-Mione..." Ron let out a loud moan.

She loved hearing that, knowing he was feeling that way because of her.

Her head was spinning. "Oh god Ron" She moaned so loud, her throat burned after.

She arched my back so her bare breasts touched his cold chest. They kissed again. Even though their lips were together, we still moaned as loud. When her climax came, she let out one more mind-blowing moan.

Her body crashed onto the bed. Ron laid his ear on my chest.

"I will always remember this."

When her heart calmed down, Ron rested his head by her head. He kept one hand on her cheek.

"Promise me, Ron. Always make love to me like you just did."

He laughed then whispered seductively close to her ear, "Forever, my love."

He laughed in her ear which sent chills down her naked back. She rolled herself on top of Ron. Her chest was pressed against his. They laid there for awhile, holding each other. It felt like heaven to them. This _was_ heaven. After lying there for half an hour, Ron spoke. "That was amazing.."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it was." She paused. "And you didn't hurt me, at all."

"I didn't?" He asked.

"No, it was the best I've ever felt."

He smiled. "So...will you think about changing me?" Hermione asked.

"I'll think about it." He told her. She reached over and kissed him on the lips, soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hermione was running as fast as she could through the forbidden forest. She had tears falling down her face, her hair looked like a bush and she was panting. "Hermione..." A voice whispered. She stopped in her tracks and looked around, her lips were trembling and she was trying to breath. She suddenly felt a hand on the back of her neck. It was Ron, but he wasn't himself. He looked...almost hungry. His eyes were blood red and his skin pale white. She turned around and gave a smile of relief "What's going on Ron? I'm so scared." Ron just gave her an evil grin and looked deeply into her eyes, like he was bearing into her very soul. Then at wicked speed his head was against her neck. He licked it and said " I hope you taste as good as you smell." But before Hermione could retort he bite in to her neck, ignoring the bloodcurdling screams that was coming from her mouth. _

Ron shot up off his bed, unable to breath. His eyes darted around the room and he saw that he was in the boys dormitory. He quickly looked at the side of him and saw Hermione laying there. Unharmed. He swung his legs over the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Once there he rinsed his face with cold water and looked into the mirror. "That wasn't you. It was just a dream. You would never do something like that to her. It was just a dream..."He whispered to himself. This wasn't the first time he had had these types of dreams. In facet, he would usually have them, but they would never get that bad. He didn't hear Hermione come into the bathroom.

"Ron..." She walked up to him and place a warm hand on his otherwise ice cold face. "Ron...what's wrong?"

He looked at her and saw that she was deeply worried. He smiled and took her hand in his. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Hermione scowled. "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

The smiled fell of his face. He looked away from her. "It was a nightmare..."

"About?" She asked.

"You..." He turned around to face her and saw that she was confused. "And?"

"I...I k-killed you..." He whispered. Neither of them spoke for a while after that.

"Come here.." She said, opening her arms out for him. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. As if she was going to fade away if he'd let her go. "Nothing like that's ever going to happen. Do you hear me?" He could tell by her voice that she was tearing up. "You could never ever hurt me. And you never will. I trust you and I love you."

"But-"

Hermione placed her finger on his lips. "No but's. I trust you."

**It's a short chapter I know and I'm really sorry but i just had this idea for it and I didn't want it to get mixed up with the next bit of my story. Please review**


End file.
